The Elephants Get Robbed
Note This is the second time Scott Fox has appeared. fido gets abandoned in the episode, but at the end fido, gets un-abandoned Transcript Several Peppatown residents: Oh no! The Elephant family got robbed! We've got to get someone to track down the robbery. Emily: You're all very kind watu. That's Swahili for 'people'. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Meanwhile, at the TV studios.... Scott Fox: Okay, you can start filming. Cameraman: *starts filming* Scott Fox: This is Scott Fox just in with some breaking news. The Elephant family's manor has been robbed by an unknown theif. The Peppatown police are trying to track it down and the footprints look like dog footprints but not humanoid dog footprints. Non-humanoid dog footprints. The footprints are possibly being observed wrong, so we need Peppatown's greatest detective to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, at the Pig house, where the family is watching the news.... Peppa: Woah, yeah! Emma-Wart's been robbed! Yahoo! *jumps all around* Isn't this great, George? George: But me friends with her little brother Edmond. He smart. Peppa: You're right, George. But how come this is even HAPPENING??? Not that I don't want it to happen, I hate Emily! Scott Fox: (on TV) The reason of it happening is unknown, although it is likely due to the chance of finding some of the Elephant family's heap of money. Fido: *brings in the items that were stolen from the Elephants with his mouth, opens it to drop the items and barks* Mummy Pig: Oh, look! Fido found the stolen items! Good dog, Fido! *pats Fido on the head* We'll be able to tell the Elephants that our beloved dog Fido found the missing items! Peppa: Oh, no. I don't want to go to Emily's place. Daddy Pig: But Fido is the person, or in this case dog, who found the stolen items and we own him! We have to take the items to Emily's place or the police will think WE stole the items! Peppa: *sighs* Okay! go outside, get into the car and drive to Emily's manor. Mummy Pig: Punminni, you're in luck. Our dog Fido found the items that were stolen from you and your family. Mummy Elephant: Phew, Pam! I thought we were doomed! Wasn't Fido a good dog? Mummy Pig: And here are the items that were stolen from you. *gives Mummy Elephant the items* Mummy Elephant: Oh, thank you! Fido gets abandoned Emily: But it appeared that a dog robbed us, come to think of it. I was there, actually. Peppa: Aww yeah! Fido's a great dog! I'm going to give him all the doggy treats in the bag! Mummy Pig: I'm sorry, Peppa, but you won't be able to do that as I'm going to have to abandon Fido! He's such a bad dog! After Fido was abandoned.... Fido: *barks sadly* Peppa: I really hope we can keep you again, Fido, but Mummy Pig thinks you're a criminal. Fido gets un-abandoned Pedro: *turns up* Hey, Peppa! I think that dog's trying to say, 'Please keep me. I won't break the law again'. Peppa: I never thought of that! I'll tell Mummy and Daddy! Pedro: Well, they say I'm a bit of an expert on pet care! Peppa: No, you're actually just a nerd. But, anyway, thanks for the help! *goes home* Mum! Dad! According to Pedro, Fido's saying he won't break the law again! Can we keep him? Can we? Can we? Mummy Pig: Well, I suppose he's just a dog and doesn't know the laws. Peppa: YES!!! *gets Fido* Fido, good news. You're staying with us! Fido: *barks* [end Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes